Question: If $x \odot y = 4x-4$ and $x \barwedge y = xy+4x-y$, find $1 \barwedge (-5 \odot 3)$.
Explanation: First, find $-5 \odot 3$ $ -5 \odot 3 = (4)(-5)-4$ $ \hphantom{-5 \odot 3} = -24$ Now, find $1 \barwedge -24$ $ 1 \barwedge -24 = -24+(4)(1)-(-24)$ $ \hphantom{1 \barwedge -24} = 4$.